I'm Yours
by katiejean01
Summary: Frankie makes a move on Maura. Jane does not like it one bit.


I'm Yours

"Alrighty, all done." Maura says as she pulls her dirty gloves off. She cleans up quickly so she can get home to the love of her life: Jane Rizzoli. After she has everything cleaned up she begins to make her way to her desk to turn off her computer and gather her things, when Frankie walks in. "Hello there Frankie. I was just heading out. Can I help you with something?"

"Hey Dr. Isles. Sorry to bother you when you're heading out." He says nervously.

"Oh its alright." She smiles to him genuinely. "And please, call me Maura."

"Ok, Maura." Frankie laughs lightly. "I just had a quick question."

"OK I'm listening." Maura says sweetly.

"OK well, I think you are super cool and ya know pretty." He pauses to see Maura's reaction. Little does he know she is doing everything she can to hide her emotions. Her girlfriends brother hitting on her. MOTHER PHOOEY! "Anyway, I really like you and I was wondering if you wanted to go out on a date with me."

"Ummm, I…."

"Oh you don't have to answer now!" Frankly says enthusiastically. "I know you like to think things through so take your time and just let me know what you come up with." Maura smiles awkwardly not knowing what to say. "But just take this one thing into consideration." He says before leaving a kiss on her lips and walking out of the morgue.

Maura stands frozen. Her girlfriend's brother just asked her out and kissed her. She wipes off her lips while trying not to laugh at the irony of the situation. Jane asked her out in a similar way. Something like, "I'm just gonna get it out. Maura I like you and I would like if you would accompany me on a date." And she proceeded to pull her in for a kiss. A much MUCH better kiss than the one she just received. Jane will not be happy about this. She thinks the whole drive home about how she should go about telling Jane what happened.

She walks in to see her love sleepy on the couch. They weren't officially living together and Jane had said until then she just felt weird sleeping in Maura's bed without her. Obviously Maura thought this was ridiculous. She took her loud heels off while shedding her jacket and setting her purse down before walking over to the couch. She leaned down and kissed Jane on the forehead. "Jaaaaaane, wake up." She said before leaving kisses down the side of her face. Jane began to groan, a sure sign she was waking up. Maura continued to kiss her face wherever she could reach.

"Mmmm baby." Jane moans half because of sleepiness and half because of arousal.

She turns her head to meet Maura's lips in a sweet welcome-home kiss and turns to lay on her back while pulling Maura to lay on top of her. "Hi, love." Maura whispers while pushing a piece of dark curly hair behind Jane's ear.

"Hi. I missed you today." Jane says between kisses.

"Mmmmm" Maura moans into her mouth. "I missed you too. I take it you solved the murder." She questions Jane.

"Course we did. We are the best." Jane scoffs playfully.

"And so modest, detective." Maura says with a smile.

"Oh I'll give you modest." Jane says before rolling them onto their sides and attacking Maura's lips. She quickly slips her tongue into Maura's mouth. Her tongue easily overpowers Maura's. Maura moans in pleasure when Jane's hand finds her ass and squeezes. They aggressively make out for several more minutes until they hear the doorbell. "Ugh, who the hell is that?!" Jane growls.

"I ordered pizza. I thought you would be hungry." Maura replies sheepishly, worried that Jane will be upset.

"Aww babe, you're the best." Jane says quickly. "MMMwah." She kisses her dramatically. "I'll go get it." She says before jumping off the couch and running towards the door. Maura laughs at her silliness. They eat the pizza while sitting on the couch and watching TV. Jane tosses her paper plate on top of the pizza box after demolishing ¾ of the pizza by herself. "That was so good, maur. Thanks for getting it."

"You're welcome, Honey." Maura kisses her cheek and snuggles into Jane's side as she places her arm around Maura's shoulder. Maura takes a deep breath, mentally preparing herself for the conversation she's been dreading since Frankie asked her out. "Jane, I actually need to talk to you about something."

"Oh, ok. Well what is it? Did I do something? I'm sorry I ate all the pizza, I thought you were done." Jane hurries her words.

"Jane, you didn't do anything." Maura laughs slightly while pulling Jane to her for a loving kiss. "Something happened at before I left work today that I think you should be aware of." Jane looks nervous but nods to Maura to continue. "Frankie came to see me." Jane just looks confused now, but still doesn't say anything. "He said he likes me." She feels Jane tense. "And he asked me to go on a date with him." Maura watches as Jane attempts to take a deep cleansing breath.

"Ok what else happened? What did you say?" Jane inquires.

"I didn't say anything. Mostly because before I could formulate a response he kissed me." Jane gasps.

"HE WHAT?! I could swear you just said my brother kisses you. My girlfriend." Maura nodded slowly confirming what Jane heard. "I'll kill him." Jane stands abruptly and hurries to get her gun and badge while Maura is yelling after her.

"Jane! Jane wait! JANE!" Jane doesn't stop running around to get her things. "JANE CLEMENTINE RIZZOLI!" Jane stops her pursuit to the front door. "You get your ass over here now." Maura says eerily calm. Jane slowly walks over to Maura who is now standing next to the couch. Maura grabs her hands and kisses each palm. "As hot as it is to see you get jealous and run around like a mad woman, you cannot hurt Frankie."

"Sure I can! He can't just do that and expect to get away with it." Jane whines to Maura.

"Except he can Jane because we haven't told anyone we're together. Remember? We're waiting to make sure this was going to last." Maura reminds her.

"I don't think I want to do that anymore." Jane says with an adorable pout. Maura puts her arms around Jane's neck and pulls them together. She doesn't respond, basking in the closeness of Jane. "It's not fair. UGH! I'm still pissed! I can be pissed right?"

Maura laughs at her and nods, "Yes you can but you can't hurt him."

Jane pulls her flush against her body. "What did you say to him? Are you gonna go out with him?"

Maura pulls away from her with a gasp. "Jane! How could you possibly think I would go out with him when clearly I already have the best Rizzoli wrapped around my finger?" She replies half serious, half joking.

Jane smiles, "I'm sorry Maur. I just still have a hard time believing that we're dating."

"Well you better believe it." Maura says before reaching up and nipping on Jane's earlobe and leaving a kiss there. Jane simply shrugs in response and looks sheepishly at her feet. Maura sets out to reassure Jane and attacks her lips. Not in a sweet way. Aggressively. Biting at her lip and moving to her neck to bite there too before pushing Jane down onto the couch. Jane lands with a huff but quickly halts any words when Maura pulls her sexy underwear, hikes up her dress, and straddles her lap. Holding Jane's face in both her hands she says, "I never want you to question our relationship. I, am all yours. This" Maura says while moving Jane's hand to her dripping pussy, "is all yours." Jane's fingers play with her wetness.

"Baby, you're so wet." Jane says while circling Maura's clit.

"Because of you. You make me drip Jane." Maura whispers into her ear.

"Shit." She says before sliding two fingers into Maura.

"Yes!" Maura starts to grind on Jane's hand. "So good."

"You like that, Maur?" Jane questions as she begins to thrust in and out of her.

"Mmmm, oh yeah." She replies hopping on Jane's long fingers.

"Who gets you like this babe?" Jane plays.

"You do!" Maura replies. Her bouncing getting faster and her breathing getting heavier.

"And who do you belong to?"

""Fuck! You Jane! I belong to you!" Jane thrusts deeper and harder.

"That's right you're ALL. MINE." Jane's forcefulness pushes Maura into her orgasm.

"Ohhhh JANE!" She yells while grinding onto Jane's hand and pulsing around her fingers. Jane kisses her neck affectionately. Maura grinds softly for several minutes. When she stops Jane pulls out her fingers and sucks Maura's cum off of them. She kisses Maura quickly.

"We're telling everyone Monday." Jane says forcefully.

"Mmmm ok." She pushes her tongue into Jane's mouth. Tasting herself get her ready for more. "Round two?" she questions jane.

"Oh yeah." Jane replies before standing up with Maura and carrying her off to her bedroom as fast as she can.


End file.
